1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for processing natural language in a natural language interface disposed between a computer and a human being and governed by a natural language.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A technique associated to the present invention was disclosed in an article entitled "An Inquiring System Capable of Asking Operating Procedures for a Workstation in Natural Japanese," Nikkei Electronics, No. 1985.9.9, pp. 225-243.
The technique described there was mentioned to be capable of guiding the operating procedures depending on the information display on the screen. A syntax and meaning of a Japanese question are analyzed to output an answer. The technique includes functions for correcting errors of postpositional particles and recovering omission of words with use of common senses of the workstation. It was described in the article that flow of enquiry is accumulated n a subject storage to generate an answer conceiving flow of the subject.
The previous technique mentioned above has the disadvantage that the natural language is hardly processed if questions have unsolved ambiguity or if the questions can be interpreted only when they meet conditions at a time of operation. This is because the answer is generated by looking up the information as to the flow of the questions and answers.
Also, the previous technique has the disadvantage that operating on the very object being currently handled is not taken into account, as it is to guide the operation of the computer (workstation).